Helmets are utilized in a number of sports to help protect the user from a variety of head injuries. While head protection is the primary feature of the helmet, other features such as comfort and functionality are also important and are designed for the particular sport or activity. For example, many helmets include climate control features, such as vents, in order to adjust the inner temperature of the helmet so as to provide the user with a more comfortable environment during use. Many helmets also include visors to protect and shade the eyes of the wearer. The design of conventional off-road motorcycle racing, or motocross, helmets includes an elongated chin and a visor portion, a chin bar, and an open face portion to allow the unhindered flow of air during the physical exertion of this type of riding. While the visor allows the rider to dip his or her head to provide some protection from flying debris during off-road riding, the open nature of the face of the helmet allows debris to enter which can hit the rider in the face or the goggles.
Typical visors utilized in motocross suffer from limitations due to the nature of the sport. For example, motocross riders must be constantly on guard to flying debris, which can hit them in the face, while also paying close attention to the ever changing off-road conditions, and other riders. The conditions of motocross can be extreme and challenging. Because of these factors, visors that are used with motocross helmets need to function in a manner not needed in many other sports or activities.
One type of motocross visor extension is disclosed in Patent Publ. No. WO 2007/093056 to Dion. In this application a visor with a moveable auxiliary peak extension (52) mounted to the underside of the visor is disclosed. The auxiliary peak extension may be manually moved by a user to extend and retract the brim between a retracted position, an intermediate position and extended position. Because the visor relies on manual dexterity of the user to extend and retract the peak extension, operation may be inhibited while riding, particularly with riders wearing gloves.